legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebel Special Operations Armour
Rebel Special Operations Armour or more commonly known as the Spook Skin was developed by Rebel Alliance Research and Development Division's lead engineer and designer Emmer Halich. Following the Battle of Yavin, the Alliance Military commissioned Halich with the designing of an advanced assault armour for it's Special Forces and Special Operations units. The design effectively merged the concept of the Katarn-class commando armour along with another concept of Halich's, the Otocam Stealth Suit, which later went into development. It received further tested before the Battle of Hoth by both Katarn's Commandos lead at the time by Jan Ors and Biddyn's Commandos. Following the Rebel Alliance forming a base of operations on Arbra, the suit was finally placed into manufacture and made for use to all the Spec Force and Spec Ops teams within the Alliance Military. It was used by Able and his troops when they boarded and hijacked an Imperial cargo ship. When they rescued Janek Sunber from an Imperial space station, Luke Skywalker and Deena Shan wore this armor. Specifications and Deena Shan resuing Janek Sunber]] With the notable lack of the Molecular Nano Synthesis Robotic Technology that was created by BinVex from Halich's concept Stealth Suit, the enigmatic engineer instead focused on the robustness of the armour as well as it's manoeuvrability. Modifying the Katarn-class parts through deconstruction before restructuring the core elements, and fusing the two areas resulted in a the final concept of the suit. The suit is cut to the user's body shape, and has a pebble-like texture. The suit also enhances the agility of the user, and provides support for the user along with the bulkier core elements, making it fairly protective for the user. It was later incorporated with newly created Second Step Technology as well as borrowing from the Big Bro Programs that are currently in production, this suit is able to keep a lock on those wearing the same device as the user, as well as being able to cool the user's body heat and give a fresh supply of water to the user through the user's own perspiration Helmet - The helmet of the Katarn-class armour had an HUD or heads up display that consistently displayed tactical data such as the locations and distances of your target, and it also displayed the current status of the suits condition. Along with a filtration mask which could extract oxygen from toxic environments. Body - The body of the armour had several features such as a reinforced Duraplast plating for defence against blaster fire and other anti-infantry weapons, it was also resistant to extreme heat and cold. Belt - The belt featured specialized ammo cartridges that hold various different types of ammo. The belt itself was reconfigurable for many different types of missions such as a small bacta dispenser for healing, or even an external communications array for medium distance communications. Foot Note This is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Technology